Operation: Hook Up
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Sibella and Winnie are so crushing on each other. How will Elsa and Phantasma get them together, will Tanis help? And poor Ms. Grimwood! Takes place a good five years after movie. Enjoy!


_**Okay, this is kind of like a prologue to everything else in the story, sort of. It might be confusing so read carefully.**_

_**I don't own Ghoul School or Scooby Doo, though I'm not sure yet if the gang will even make an appearance.**_

* * *

Winnie watched Sibella closely as the purple vampire twirled on the dance floor with some unknown green vampire. They had all grown older since their win against the Calloway Cadets; it had been five years since that fateful day Scooby and Shaggy had helped them please their fathers. But aside from being older, smarter and much more monster-like (Sibella had begun drinking from willing humans rather than bloodbags. Winnie was going out more with her Papa during the full moons tto get a feel of hunting with the pack. Phantasma had taken to practicing he newest shrieking techniques on the Cadets next door. Tanis was working on her moaning and groaning as she walked with her arms out front. And Elsa walked more with a blank expression.), other things had grown as well. Winnie's eleven-year-old crush on Sibella had escalated into sixteen-year-old lust for the vampire, but there was no way she ws going to let Sibella know that. Staring dreamily at tthe vvampire, Winnie let her mind wander to more fantastical places full of black roses and bats, a wolf's beautiful howl ringing in the background.

Out of the corner of he eye, Sibella watched Winnie. The werewolf was lounging by the refreshment table, sipping a glass of lemonade. She seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes as she watched the dance floor and Sibella wondered about it. She herself had been watching Winnie all night, even as she danced with vampire after vampire. Her eyes had traced every inch of Winnie's curvy muscular form as the redhead leaned against the table. Sibella could only imagine what her lust would conjure with a visage like that and she was not disappointed.

Elsa watched Winnie as the werewolf made coffin eyes at Sibella. From experience, Elsa new that the redhead had feelings for Sibella. Watching as Winnie's eyes became unfocused though her gaze stayed on Sibella, the Frankenstein began thinking of ways to get the two monsters together. She was just thankful she and Phantasma had already admitted their love for each other or this would be a lot harder.

Phantasma watched Sibella and noticed the constant flicker of her eyes. After observing for a few moments, the floating ghoul found that the vampire's eyes kept flicking to Winnie. The phantom raised an eyebrow at this. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other, but she couldn't help but wonder if they'd told each other yet. Glancing at her girlfriend, Phantasma noticed the plotting look on the Franken-monster's face and smiled. The two must not have been together because Elsa was thinking on how to get them together. Cackling to herself, Phantasma knew this was going to be good.

Tanis looked between her four friends and wondered what all the staring was about. Winnie was watching Sibella, Elsa and Sibella were glancing at Winnie and Phantasma was gazing at Elsa. Cocking her head to the side, the Ten-year-old didn't know what to make of everything. She knew that Elsa and Phantasma were dating, so she couldn't understand why Elsa's gaze flickered to Sibella before going back to Winnie. Twirling one of her pigtails, the little mummy decided to watch and see how she could help. For now, she was going to enjoy the party.

Mrs. Grimwood looked around. At all her girls. The mating ball for the Sibella and Winnie had just started and already Sibella was dancing. What worried her was the fact that Winnie was watching Sibella a little too closely. She loved her girls and wanted them to be happy, but she had to warn them of the dangers of dating each other, not in the monster world, but the human one. Sighing to herself, the headmistress prepared herself for the tasks that needed to be done.

* * *

**_Ok, I know you all are probably looking at this and asking, "WTF is this? Is it a teaser or a joke?" Well, the next chapter will clear things up for you. Review and tell me if that's what you really though, lol._**


End file.
